The Ring of Love and of Murder
by burning ice shadow
Summary: Aya kills... Ran loves...


**The Ring of**** Love…**

**And of**** Murder…******

The sound of gunfire shot in the air. 

Blood flowed out from the helpless man, clutching his chest tightly to decrease the searing pain. 

Chaos broke loose; people started to shout and sometimes curse, each one of them running in different directions in order to escape the claws of danger and possible death. Men and women alike, each dressed their best, lost their bearing and poise as panic ruled. Some men called the police and women clung on to their husbands. Bodyguards stood alert, searching for the invisible assailant.

The helpless man, which happens to be the governor, lay on the ground, his face, a mask of confusion and shock— knowing that this can be his end. 

"What a pity… the death of the little dog…" the shadow with the gun smiled to himself then ran.

* * *

"Good boy, Aya, here's you money," the man in black suit smiled as he handed the envelope to Aya. "You took good care of that bastard really well."

Disgusted, Aya got the money then shot him an icy glare, "I work for money, not for you," he gave a kiss to his beloved money and turned away. "Anything for money, Chang."

Red suit, ice glare, tenacity, money… typical Aya. He works for money and himself, not for anybody else. He hates the government, its filthy works and kind masks—Aya knew they were all masked, merely clowns to entertain the foolish ones in order to fill their pockets. He is a ruthless man who finds murder a solution to political junk and is satisfied with it. His motive is noble, so as he believes, by this he saves humanity from being fooled. Yes, he knows well who the clowns are and they will fall under his hands. He will unmask them all. And erase them on the face of the earth.

Only one person sees the other side of the cold-blooded Aya.

He will meet her now. He would give her two dozen red roses arranged in a lovely basket, then they would watch a good movie, eat at her favorite restaurant… this night would be perfect for her and he would make them happen just for her. 

Just for her.

Rei is the lady who makes Aya forget his hate and anger whenever he's with her. She just melts his heart and he would do anything for her. He loves her smile, her looks, her intelligence and her ways. He loves Rei for being true, without masks to cover anything about her. He loves her for being a reason why 'Ran' is still alive. She calls him by his true name and she is the only one who is allowed to do so.

He jumped out of his brand new black Ferrari and rang the bell to Rei's apartment. "She would certainly love this," he told himself. When she opened the door, she saw a basket filled with two dozen red roses, "Ran!" He moved the basket aside, only to show his handsome face with a long stemmed rose between his lips, flashing his best smile. Surely he knows this is kind of 'mushy' but he is busy being in love to care.

"You're so full of surprises! I'm not expecting you today," she carried the basket of roses including the one on Aya's lips.

"You know I'll never run out of surprises, just for you."

"You're too good to be true, Ran."

He leaned on to give a quick but sweet kiss and said, "Movies?"

"I called on for pizza. Maybe we can just hang around here and watch a good movie okay?" Rei said and then moved on to the kitchen to get some drinks.

Aya moved to the living room. The place is not very big but neatly arranged. The living room has a comfy blue couch, photographs of her, him and both of them. His favorite among them is the photograph of them on their first anniversary, eating ice cream. That was the first time that he actually enjoyed ice cream. Aya took one of the CDs and played it on the DVD. As he is doing so, Rei entered the room with cans of soda and some beer, "What's that?" she plopped onto the couch and opened one of the soda cans.

"Doesn't matter…" he put an arm around her shoulders and together they watched.

Twenty minutes later, Aya's mind is drifting away from the movie. He realized that they have been together for so long. Two years have passed and he managed to hide what the other side of him from Rei. He felt a little guilty for that but thought better of it. It's better that way.

Two years, and still he wanted more. They're past teenage love affairs, weekend dates, occasional movies… all seemed past and shallow. It's not that he's getting tired of it actually, he' wanting more everyday and now he wants one important thing to happen, 'I want to marry her'.

This may not be the proper place but he is sure that this is the 'right' time.

"Rei?"

"Yes?" she answered, her eyes still glued on the movie.

Aya, seeing this, moved his hand to Rei's chin and slowly moved her face until they're looking eye to eye. "Rei, I want to…"

"Ran…"

"Will you—"an irritating noise rang and Aya closed his eyes in strained patience in order not to curse in front of his girlfriend's face. He slowly pulled away from Rei and took his ringing cellular phone from his pocket.

"What do you want?" he questioned the person on the other line with impatience.

"This is Chang. I have work for you."

"I have no time for work right now. Listen, do you know you're disturbing me in the middle of something important? I could kill you." Aya moved away from the living room to prevent Rei from hearing their conversation.

"I would give you a million or two. Listen, you have to kill Senator Shin Yutaro. He's the mastermind in killing a multi-millionaire businessman and paid people in order to transfer his assets in his accounts."

"I don't just kill. I have to know everything—"

"You don't have time to know everything Aya. He's leaving the country this evening at exactly eleven o'clock. If you don't kill him now, it would be too late and all his stolen assets would be in his hands. Do you want to help or not?"

Before he could answer, Rei came closer and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Aya shook his head and moved farther, "Okay, okay I'll do it. Just give me my two million afterwards. Leave me alone right now." He turned off the phone and felt guilty again as he thought of the murder, at the same time looking at Rei.

"Who's that?" Rei asked.

"Somebody from the business."

"You look stressed, is there something wrong?" Rei handed him a glass of water and looked totally concerned.

Aya smiled, "You're so thoughtful and caring, Rei. I love you for that. You make all problems vanish." They kissed. "I have to go now. I have to put some things in order."

"Okay. Call me tomorrow." She hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss.

"Sure. Bye." 

* * *

Aya went downtown and went to the most expensive jewel shop. As he enter, he was greeted by polite salesladies, "Good Afternoon sir, how may I help you?" he ignored them and went through the glass cabinets. After a while, he spotted a golden ring with sapphire and ruby stones entwined so closely as if they are one. 

He loved it. And he bought it.

Tomorrow would be a special day for both of them…

* * *

Ten o'clock in the evening. He stood behind a fence where darkness is all that can be seen. All is set and all that he is waiting for is the evil senator.  

'This would be my last kill. Everything will be left in the past. I don't want to have any complications.' He was in the middle of his thoughts when the senator arrived. Dressed in coat and tie, he looked just right to be sent right away in his own coffin.

'This is going to be my last kill…' he thought, aiming the powerful rifle at the clueless man.

There was no holding back. He gripped the rifle in preparation to shoot anytime. Just then, a lady came running to block his way and as soon as he realized who the lady is, it was too late. He had pulled the trigger and there is no way stop it. He watched in horror as the bullet made its way to the lady's body and from it, flowed blood.

There were again the familiar sounds of chaos but now, all he can do is watch. No muscle moved, 'Aya! Do something!!' his mind shouted. 

In split second, he is running across the field, his world only revolving around him and the lady he shot. No, this is just a bad dream…. a very bad dream.

He lay next to the lady, his heart pounding fast. He looked at that familiar face and refused to believe what is right before his eyes. All sound faded out and it seems that he wants to tear his body apart to awaken himself from this nightmare.

He is a murderer. The fact clearly echoed in his ears. He has been doing it for years and he realized that only now. Fate is making him pay for everything… every soul, every being, every family… he thought everything was noble. Now, he will pay and the cost of his sins cannot be paid by all the money in this world.

'God, what have I done?'

The ring of sapphire and ruby fell from his pocket. 

"Rei!!!!!"

If only he could turn back the hands of time…

**The End**

Disclaimer:  Aya/ Ran doesn't belong to me.

Dedicated to my friends, Dyan and Suzette. Hey, thanks to Dyan for pre-reading this. ^_^ 


End file.
